


Warm Bread

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Iris and Len's Lil Angels [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Breakfast with a budding coldwestallen.





	Warm Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic set in Guardian_Angel's [Dominant Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/series/944988) 'verse.
> 
> This _was_ going to have Cisco, but upon reading my first draft, I realized I'd given him nothing to do but drink orange juice from a sippy cup. Plus, the whole conversation about how Barry likes his toast implies that Len has just begun his relationship with him and Iris, so it made sense to cut Cisco. I'm sure I'll write coldwestallenvibe **eventually** , but at the very least, some Cisco love is coming soon.

“Toast, toast, toast, toast, toast!” Barry’s legs swung from his chair at the bar.  He sipped orange juice from a sippy cup while Iris fried some eggs.  Two sheets of bacon were baking in the oven: one for Iris and Len, and one just for their speedster.

Len presented Barry a plate of two pieces of bread that had just popped out of the toaster.  Barry;s expression pinched in disgust when he saw them.

“They’re burnt, Daddy!”

“They’re not burnt, they’re crispy.”

Barry wouldn’t touch them.

Len held a piece close to Barry’s lips, “C’mon, Baby, try it for Daddy?”

“No!”

Iris examined the offending bread, “What’d you have the toaster set to?”

“Four,” said Len.

“Oh! Barry likes his toast on two.”

“Two? Two just makes warm bread.”

“That’s how he likes it.”

Barry smugly blew a raspberry at Len, “I knew you burned it, Daddy!”

“Hush, you,” Len tapped Barry’s nose, sighing as he adjusted the toaster to produce warm bread.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Barry hummed before his teeth sunk into the bread which Len had laved it with butter and a cinnamon spread.

Iris smooched Len’s cheek, bringing a smile to his face.

They settled into morning domesticity once all the food was brought over to the table.  Bacon and eggs and bread gave the room cozy scents.

Barry initially ignored his eggs when Iris scooped some onto his plate, but she mesmerized him with a silver train and got those eggs in his mouth.

Barry was nibbling bacon while Len took a sip of coffee.  Len and Iris smirked when they caught Barry trying to sneak glances at Len’s drink.  His glances were actually stares.

“Do you want some of Daddy’s drink?” said Iris.

“I wan’ all of it!” Barry said.

“I don’t think you do, Baby, it’s very bitter,” Len took another sip.

“Wan’ it, wan’ it, wan’ it, wan’ it!” Barry bounced in his seat.

Iris placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, but it didn’t calm him down, “Maybe Daddy will share if you ask nicely.”

“Pleeeeease, Daddy?” Barry batted his eyelashes.  Iris had dolled him up with winged eyeliner because he wanted to look pretty just like her.

“Alright, Baby,” Len smiled, sliding his mug over.

Barry’s expression pinched in disgust when the liquid hit his tongue.

“Bleh!” Barry pushed it away from him, sloshing a couple drops onto the table as he coughed.

“Take a sip of your drink, Baby,” Iris rubbed his back.

Barry drained his sippy cup, glaring at Len like he’d betrayed him.

Len smirked through his next sipped.  He did warn him after all.

Barry loved coffee, but Len took his black while Barry sweetened his with lots of sugar and cream.

“Maybe Baby will believe us when we tell you that you won’t like something,” said Len.

Barry kept glowering at him even after Iris refilled his cup.  Len chuckled, amused more than anything.

Len smooched his cheek on his way to take their dishes to the dishwasher.

Barry pointed to the toaster, “More toast?”

“More???” Iris asked with a smile.

“More! More! More!”

“More...?” Iris raised an eyebrow.

“More please!”

“Okay, Baby, but that’s it.  You’ve had a big breakfast today.”

Barry happily ate the new pieces of warm bread Iris presented him.  She held firm, refusing him more no matter how cutely he begged and pouted.

Iris had come back from taking a shower to find her men in the kitchen.  Barry smiled with chipmunk cheeks from stuffing himself with more toast than he could chew.

“Lenny!”

Len smirked, petting Barry’s hair.  He could never resist Barry begging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
